


Bite Me You Fucker

by TheFantasticAshhole



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticAshhole/pseuds/TheFantasticAshhole
Summary: Let's just say it gets a little bloody if ya know what I mean by the title XDEnjoy!Song: FleshArtist:Simon Curtis





	Bite Me You Fucker

**Author's Note:**

> Also thank chu for everyone reading my other two fanfics! I appreciate you guys so much for it  
> :D <3

"Don't you ever let McIntyre go down on him like that ever again Seth, he could've killed him.." Roman Reigns said to his SHIELD brother Seth Rollins, who was pacing back and forth in the living room of Seth's house. 

They both had a secret as well as other WWE superstars, they were all vampires. Well.. except for Dean Ambrose, he was very human. And the fact that a couple of hours ago on RAW, Seth had to save him from Drew McIntyre trying to bite him in the locker room.

It ended with Dean passing out because of the mark on the crook of his neck from McIntyre's attack and led to a bloody fight between the two superstars. The doctor told them he was going to be alright but to make sure to let Dean rest up for the next couple of days. 

Now back at the house, Seth was worried about his brother. Dean has been in this situation before a couple of times but nothing like this. "Ro it's my fault.. I let Dean run off like that, that Scottish fucker almost got him, I should've never done that to him damn it!!" Seth yelled out loud, his breathing getting heavier and causing him his hands grabbing his hair. Making Roman get up, trying to make the vampire calm down. 

"Seth, you need to calm down it's not good for you since you haven't ate the last couple of days, I know how you feel about Dean, but he's safe now, Kurt even said it didn't go down in his veins so we're very lucky Drew didn't claim him fully."

Knowing Roman was right, he knew Dean would've turned by now and wouldn't be with them if he did. Taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down Seth nodded and sat down on the couch Roman coming along. 

After a few minutes of silence, Roman shook his head making the brunette look at him. "You need to go feed for yourself man, it's about that time again. I'll watch over Dean."

Roman nodded at the brunette causing him to stretch then getting up being a bit clumsy making Seth smirk. "Alright, keep an eye on him and don't do anything stupid that your gonna end up regretting." Roman told him sternly as Seth walked him to the door. "I'll text you if anything happens." Seth said as he and Ro fist bumped each other. 

With that, the big dog ran out, leaving Seth closing his front door, he looked at the table where Dean's stuff was, knowing he needed to go check on him. And making a mental note to get himself fed in the morning. 

Going up the stairs he saw a dim light coming out of the room, Seth knew Dean was awake making him run to the rest of the way opening the door the see a shirtless Dean on the bed trying to see the bite mark on his neck. 

Seth's urge for blood was coming to him but he shook it off. Dean looked back around at Seth with his hand still on the mark, He looked like he had just woke up. Seth walked towards the bed where Dean was and sat down. "Hey you alright?" He asked softly. The blonde looking down at the floor nodded, who removed his hand from the bandage he had on his neck. 

"Yeah.. I am now." Dean said softly as Seth looked at him, he was so worried about him. Dean knew about the WWE superstars being vampires and everything but he didn't know it would end up a vampire trying to actually claim him. Seth, like a dumbass he is sometimes broke the promise to protect him at all costs. He needed to apologize to him.

"Dean.. I'm sorry I let this happen to you. If I was there with you this wouldn't have happened. I broke the one thing that your uncomfortable with, it makes me upset looking at you like this..." Seth apologized with tears coming out of his eyes. 

Dean stared at him for a moment trying to process all of this. There was something he had to tell him but didn't know how to. 

"Seth.. You don't got to apologize, you and I both know I've been through this before, you never broke the promise, and I appreciate you helping me out all these years, but goddamn it Seth I could take care of myself, I could've beat the scottish shithead if he wasn't that tall.'"

Grabbing his hand making Seth look up at him, Dean knew he had to tell him. "But are you sure Dean, I mean I fucked it up and caused this." Seth said pointing at the mark on Dean's neck. Sighing and annoyed by his brunette friend or in his eyes maybe crush, shook his head and smirked, "Seth listen to me, I don't care what anybody says about this, all you have to know is he's getting his ass whipped in a few days." Dean said as Seth chuckled at his words, "Your something Ambrose." 

Dean shook his head and looked back down at the mark. He needed to tell Seth.. But in a fun way. 

"Hey, I know something you could do though. To prove that your sorry." Dean smirked at the brunette. Seth knew what he wanted, even though his mind was telling him hell no, he had the urge. Grabbing Dean by the back of his head he pulled him into a steamy kiss caught him by surprise.

Both of them now laying down as Seth began to kiss him back furiously, making his heart going nonstop. With Seth's eyes changing to lust, Dean had him right where he wanted. 

Now holding Dean both the vampire and human both was grinding each other as their erections came alive in both of their pants. Seth couldn't bear with what's happening now, he wasn't even thinking straight, so he stopped kissing Dean to catch his breath with the blonde. He knew the human was up to something, and that thing was the mark on his neck. Dean, who was breathing heavily looked up at the vampire, who's eyes becoming red. His heartbeat was racing, and he knew Seth was going to ask the question..

"Are you sure your ready?"

Dean couldn't resist but to pull Seth back down into another kiss, forcing Seth to close his eyes and trying to ignore the urge of taking the blonde. Their tongues fighting for dominance as Dean moaned into the kiss, after a few moments, Seth couldn't wait anymore. 

"Fuck it!"

He got off the bed bringing Dean down the the edge of the bed and furiously took Dean's jeans off as well as his own clothes. The vampire grabbed Dean by the waist hoisting him up making him wrap his arms on the tan skin of the man and started back up their heated make out session. 

The vampire couldn't control himself as he slammed Dean unto the bed making the blonde wince at the impact. Both of them was getting hard at the time, Seth then made Dean suck on his fingers.  
Dean felt like he was pure heaven by all of this happening. 

Seth grabbed some lube and squeezed out some on his fingers and started pushing them up Dean's ass, making the blonde curse out loud. "You really do want this don't you babyboy." He growled at him as the man was panting heavily breathing whimpered out. "Ughn fuck." 

That made Seth lose control of himself as he proceeded to fuck Dean with his fingers hitting his prostate at times, Dean, on the other hand, was about to lose control of himself as he was about to reach his high but didn't want it to end yet. Now Seth beginning to put his dick inside of Dean's ass he buckled up ready for him to began as they kissed each other furiously. .

But the urge was still there Dean just couldn't take it anymore as the vampire began to thrust inside of him  
Dean yelled out "DAMN IT BITE ME YOU FUCKER!"

Seth's eyes went wide as Dean reached up and tore off the bandage which still had blood coming out on it. The vampire saw the blood and within seconds Dean saw his eyes turned into a dark red color. He had completely lost it.

Moments later his thrusts became more powerful, the sound of skin slapping skin in the room was making Dean hold on to the vampire more tightly as much as he can. He dug his nails into the tan body, clawing him back over again as the vampire kept thrusting him was about to cum. Heavy breathing was coming out of Seth as his urge for Dean's blood became stronger. He didn't want to hurt his love. Something triggered Dean into feeling this way and it made Seth wonder if what Drew did to him made him like this."SETH JUST DO IT!" 

The blonde screamed out his name as Seth was about to reach his high knew he had to, for his love for Dean.

 

He leaned down still thrusting him even though every freaking weird voice and feeling in his body was telling him to bite him. Dean was moaning loudly still eyes rollied back, Seth knew this was his chance to claim him. 

"Just know I love you Dean."

Dean heard the words of his vampire crush before the brunette leaned down and quickly bit him. They both just reached their highs as Dean cried out letting go of the vampire now feeling numb because of Seth who was sucking the life out of him. His eyes starting to close due to fading away before saying "I love you too Seth."

With that he fell into a deep sleep as Seth pulled away from Dean's neck now covered with blood and on his lips. 

Seth stared at the sleeping blonde knowing he could be dead by the morning, he was worried by what he done to him. After he cleaned Dean, himself and put a new bandage on his neck, Seth knew Roman was gonna murder him for what he's done to Dean.

 

Within a few hours later, as morning came Dean woke up groaning, snapping Seth out of his sleep. "Ugh my ass hurts." Dean said as he slowly sat up. Seth looked at him in shock as Dean looked at him curiously.  
" What?.."

"Dean... Your eyes..." Seth stuttered in shock. 

Dean looked at Seth as he handed him a hand mirror surprised only to see his eyes now a darker blue than his original baby blue ones.. 

"I...Am I..." Dean asked slowly. Seth leaning in and gave him a pure kiss shutting Dean up. Leaning his forehead on Dean's, he grabbed his new mate's hand as Dean starting to smile..

"Yes you are my prince ...you finally are...

-Fin-


End file.
